


A través de sus ojos

by Amara_Salc



Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: AU, Angustía, Confusion, F/M, Mejores Amigos, POV's Sasuke, Sasuke triste, Tensión sexual, Triangulo amoroso, contenido sexual, deportes, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Salc/pseuds/Amara_Salc
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra afligido por la relación amorosa que tiene su mejor amigo con alguien más, siendo tan buen compañero lo acompaña en todos los momentos mágicos y también peleas a lo largo de dicha relación.





	A través de sus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> La paciencia de Sasuke no cree aguantar más, sin decidir si sería mejor alejarse o quedarse y contemplarlos. Aguantando día a día la opresión que siente en su pecho al solo verlos. Admite que se ven tan bien juntos, de hecho todo el mundo lo dice al verlos caminar. Una pareja atractiva y tan compatible. Hasta él puede ver eso, se pone el lugar de Naruto y se da cuenta que su relación si es mágica y que el destino puede que al final... exista. Pero solo para ellos, al parecer para él no.
> 
> Como dice en las etiquetas es POV's de Sasuke, ya que, él es el creador de su propio mundo en lo que ve, prácticamente el Fic se enfocara en sus sentimientos y sentidos que ocurre a su alrededor.  
> Suena muy desastroso pero créanme tiene un final feliz.
> 
> Esto es YAOI, lo cual es Hombre con Hombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo es con el fin de entretener y entretenerme.  
> Sin más, adelante pueden leer.

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y darme cuenta que esto fue realmente una tontería, ahora me encuentro amarrado a toda esta horrible situación.

Como dicen, quisiera escapar y nunca regresar.

Tal vez debería irme a otros país estudiar junto con mi hermano.

Eso sonaba una mejor idea hace tiempo, donde aquellos ojos no me convencieran tanto en quedarme.

Aunque no se dé cuenta como me siento, hecho trizas. Cada palabra que suelta siento cada vez más profundo el hoyo que yo mismo escarbe sin darme cuenta.

Pero luego mi cabeza me hace retroceder el tiempo involuntariamente repitiendo como sucedió esto, para recordar mi miseria.

Me rio internamente por la ironía.

Esto es así. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Si amigo. Hombre. Mientras que él está enamorado de esta chica perfecta, con cabello rosado y ojos verdes que parece el color del césped. Si fuera Naruto el que estuviera pensando en esto lo compararía con algo más hermoso, como el color de la piedra esmeralda o cualquier cursilería estúpida.

Siendo así podría decir que entonces mi mejor amigo tiene estos ojos más horribles azules, lo cual es falso, es hermoso su color, no se puede comparar ni con el mismo cielo, y es mucho decir porque amo ver el cielo azulado.

Pero ahora que estoy volviendo a recordar, lo narraré una vez más.

Naruto y yo somos grandes amigos desde la escuela primaria, siempre escuchando su chillante voz mientras que intentaba callarlo en el aula de nuestra clase.

Clásico que nos la pasábamos peleando en cada momento, hasta que el muy estúpido me considero su amigo y en ocasiones me hizo soltar risas o sonrisas que no muy a menudo ocurría.

¿Por qué era asi de frio desde niño? Pues verán, mi hermano mayor siempre suele ser así, y desde pequeño siempre quise ser como él. Suena absurdo pero me copiaba hasta en su forma de vestir, su modo de sentar y hasta en ocasiones en como hablaba o se expresaba, lo cual era frustrante porque era tan inexpresivo, para un niño de seis años si era desesperante.

Claramente me daba cuenta que conmigo era muy diferente, siempre sonriéndome, dándome consejos y hasta se aprovechó de mi admiración hacia él para hacerme obtener modales, pero siempre se quejaba comentando que termino siendo grosero al momento de hablar.

Y bien, mi amor por este rubio, no podría decir con certeza desde en que momento comenzó, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que desde que lo conocí, pienso que si se habría ido esa chillante voz la habría extraño y llorado por él.

No me había interesado en otras personas más que en él, toda mi vida a partir de ahí se centró en él. Mi orgullo, dignidad siempre se ha ido al carajo debido a él, incluyéndome en sus estúpidas bromas en la secundaria, junto con Kiba. Oh dios, ese estúpido idiota con olor a perro, lo odié tanto.

Podría gritar victoria por deshacernos de él después de ir a la universidad, pero resulta que también terminó con nosotros.

Suspiro mentalmente.

Recuerdo claramente todo lo sucedido antes de graduarnos para entrar a la universidad, a mi hermano lo mandaron trabajar a unas de nuestras empresas Uchiha´s en otro país. Por lo que fue tan duro despedirme.

Un día antes, mientras empacaba sus cosas, por la noche fui a abrazarlo, por más frio que fuera no podría dejarlo irse sin antes despedirme, no se vio muy sorprendido, hasta me dejo dormirme con él.

Sintiendo una punzada al despertarme por la mañana, sin su calor a mi lado, con su cuarto medio vacío.

Casi al siguiente día, el idiota rubio me hizo olvidarlo momentáneamente queriendo distraerme en cada momento, apreciaba tanto eso de su parte, haciendo que me enamorara cada vez más.

Mostrándome su mayor sonrisa, mientras me extendía su mano diciendo un – _vamos Sasuke_ –Parecía un sol en un nubloso día asomándose dentro de mi vida.

Después de graduarnos, obtuve mi diploma y reconocimiento por el mejor estudiante de la generación, por lo que me aceptaron en la prestigiosa Universidad de los Estados Unidos, era una oportunidad demasiado buena, y si fuera poco era donde mandaron a mi hermano trabajar, por lo que podría verlo con más frecuencia.

Estaba muy entusiasmado cuando me lo mencionó mi padre, y aún más cuando soltó – _Estoy tan orgulloso_ – esas palabras, siempre queriendo escuchar esas palabras de él. No solo que fueran dirigidas a mi hermano mayor.

Pero cuando Naruto se me cruzó por la mente, mi sonrisa desapareció. No había forma que pudiera ir conmigo.

Se lo comenté en el día siguiente, al principio estaba tan triste.

Y siendo tan típico de él se levantó repentinamente de la banca que nos encontrábamos sentados, gritó – _¡No hay manera que nos separen, me iré contigo!_ – Obviamente en ese momento pensé que no había escuchado bien, mirándolo inquisitivamente – _Me mudaré contigo, buscaré un trabajo y entraré a esa universidad._

De ninguna manera.

En ese momento le sonreí tristemente – _Naruto, es demasiado costoso, ni siquiera me podría ir contigo, viviría en las habitaciones de la universidad._

Ante esto, su brillante sonrisa desapareció una vez más, me sentí tan mal, como si fuera mi culpa. Aunque lo era.

Algo realmente estúpido se me cruzó por la cabeza, que no había forma que me separaran de Naruto, mi amor por él siempre ha sido tan grande.

No dije nada ese día, nos fuimos temprano aquella vez, prometiendo que al día siguiente nos veríamos.

Había tomado una decisión. No me iría a esa universidad, me quedaré aquí, junto a él.

Esa misma noche llamé a mi hermano, él obviamente me entendió, sabia mis sentimientos por él. Siempre me daba ánimos en que me confesara pero nunca me arriesgue. Recuerdo lo que me dijo, fue lo siguiente – _Lo comprendo hermanito, de cualquier manera sobresales no importa en qué Universidad estés, pero quiero que me prometas algo… Antes de entrar a la Universidad, le confesaras tus sentimientos, si vas a sacrificar algo tan grande es por qué valdrá la pena, o si no será demasiado tarde._

Cuánta razón tuvo ese día, no sé cómo pude dudar, si él siempre tiene razón.

Le había prometido que lo haría, maldito mentiroso que soy, y me aconsejó una vez más que no le dijera a Naruto que no iría por él, sino que hubo un error en el sistema y no pude entrar aquella Universidad.

Al inicio le dudó pero como todo idiota se la creyó. Más que feliz por quedarme.

Mi padre no se lo tomó tan bien esa noticia, tanto así que no podíamos ni vernos. Fue tan doloroso que decidí irme de la casa. Había querido trabajar para pagar la renta de mi nuevo departamento, pero mi madre se encargó de eso, por más que discutiera que no.

Pero bueno me estoy adelantando, eso sucedió a mediados que entré a la Universidad.

Retrocediendo, después de mis inútiles intentos de confesarme, entramos a dicha Escuela. Todo estaba bastante normal, mis rutinas siempre junto al rubio, me sentía tan bien tenerlo de cerca.

Hasta que un día. La conocí.

Y sí, fui el primero en conocerla. Sakura.

Me encontraba tranquilamente en la biblioteca concentrado en estudiar, me encanta los libros por lo que me la podía pasar horas ahí.

En eso fue cuando sentí una mirada atravesar mi cráneo, alcé la mirada para luego inmediatamente toparme con la culpable, dichos ojos verdes se voltearon hacia otra lado con vergüenza. Simplemente le lancé una mirada molesta antes de volver a mi libro.

Esto ya me había sucedido bastantes veces, era popular entre las chicas. Digamos que los Uchihas tenemos una genética muy atractiva, pero no siempre era favorable si me lo preguntaran, en todo caso tendría a dicho rubio estúpido como mi pareja. Pero no, tenía que ser completamente heterosexual.

Exasperado, volví a sentir la mirada, por lo que la miré de nuevo con cara inexpresiva.

Grave error.

Recuerdo vagamente como la chica lo tomo como invitación y se acercó hacia mí. De hecho ya la había visto en algunas de mis clases, pero realmente nunca le presté atención en ese entonces.

– _Hey hola._

Solo gruñí como respuesta mientras volví a mi libro – _Hn._

– _¿Puedo sentar aquí?_ – pregunta después de sentarse, sin ningún asentimiento de mi parte. Había comenzado a pensar que era mejor cambiarme de lugar. Oh como me hubiera gustado haber tomado esa decisión, pero mi pereza en ese momento no me lo permitió – _Y bien dime ¿en qué carrera estudias?_ –Continua, como si fuéramos amigos anteriormente. Estoy casi seguro que ella sabe la respuesta, debe haberme acosado desde antes.

– _Tch_ – solo hice una mueca hacia ella, esperanzado que me dejara en paz.

No tuve que mirarla para saber que hizo un ridículo puchero – _Qué grosero, vamos, solo es una palabra o bueno… despendiendo qué estudies-_

Estaba comenzando a divagar. Preguntándome en cómo es que soy un atrayente de este tipo de personas.

– _Leyes_ –respondí rápidamente.

 _–¿Oh de verdad? Yo también ¿no es una casualidad? Probablemente entonces nos topemos en algunas clases juntos_ – Sonrió, o bueno al menos eso deduje. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que volvió hablar – _Tal vez podríamos estudiar juntos de vez en cuando._

Voltee a mirarla con otra de mis miradas molestas y aburridas. Hasta que un idiota rubio gritó dirigiéndose hacia mí, sin importarle demasiado que estuviera en una biblioteca. Todos les susurraron.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi, sus miradas cruzaron. O tal vez solo noté el brillo que tuvo en aquellos ojos azules.

Me di cuenta, que a partir de ahí todo se iría cuesta abajo.

Pero bien, volviendo al presente…

-Sasuke… ¿Sasuke?- Ahora me llama. Genial ¿qué estaba diciendo? Puedo adivinarlo sin siquiera escucharlo.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto mientras tomo un sorbo de mi café. Nos encontramos en nuestra cafetería favorita.

­–¡Oe imbécil, no estas escuchándome!

–Por supuesto que lo hago –afirmé de forma segura, mientras cierro los ojos para tomar un poco más de aire.

–Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Ilumíname Sasuke.

Sonrío ligeramente, pero ante los ojos de cualquiera puede ser una agradable, pero en realidad es amarga –De Sakura, por supuesto.

Eso es más que obvio, de hecho desde que la conoció por primera vez, no dejaba de hablar de ella.

–Ja ja, gracioso… Bueno eso es siempre, pero ¿de qué exactamente?

Por alguna razón soy la persona más inteligente de la escuela –Lo bien que se veía apoyándote mientras jugabas futbol americano.

Y no, no estoy jugando lo mismo que él. Mi deporte es el Béisbol.

Ahora él sonríe entusiasmado al recordar de lo que hablaba, y complacido por haberlo escuchado, claro, y eso hace que sienta que vale la pena quedarme como un espectador sobre el maravilloso romance que tiene con la otra chica.

Pero es obvio que mi cabeza no piensa lo mismo por las noches. Ese anhelo hacia ser esa afortunada chica nunca desaparecerá o eso parecía.

Oh, demonios, de nuevo esta sensación de dolor en el pecho. Mientras sientes que todo se ralentiza solo para escuchar tu corazón retumbar tus oídos. Maldita sea. Ya debí haberme acostumbrado pero no lo hago.

Hablo antes de que vuelva a repetir lo mismo, porque debo decir que parece que se le olvida siempre que ya me contó la misma historia –Se hace tarde idiota, debemos estar en la universidad en menos de veinte minutos.

Me levanto mirando el reloj de mi muñeca.

Tomo mi saco y mi bufanda para salir, puedo observar entre las ventanillas que se acerca una tormenta de nieve.

–¡Oh vamos! Siempre me has dicho que Kakashi llega tarde para dar clase – dice mientras se levanta, sabiendo que aunque proteste eso no me detendrá.

Solo lo miro irritado mientras comienzo a caminar a la salida sabiendo que Naruto se pone de mi lado.

…

Es frustrante todo esto, la clase de Kakashi es una de las clases menos favoritas hasta ahora, por lo regular me enfoco en los estudios. Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas y estudiar. Así como leer libros y organizarme.

Pero simplemente pareciese que este hombre se esfuerza en que no me guste su materia o más bien no me agrade la forma que tiene de enseñar.

Simplemente se sienta en el escritorio con la vista cansada o un gran bostezo mientras marca en el pizarrón un tema nuevo, pero además de eso nos obliga a leer su libro favorito que es prácticamente porno, justificándose que es para la práctica en la literatura y hacer buenos ensayos sobre nuestro tema. Buscando distraerse preguntado sobre lo que se destacó en dicho libro.

Todo es mierda.

Y si fuera poco, estas clases la tengo con la chica peli-rosada que dice sentarse a mi lado por ser grandes amigos.

No creo que sea desagradable. Bueno en parte sí porque escucho de ella todo el tiempo como para agregarle verla y darme cuenta que si es hermosa. Tiene bonita sonrisa, ojos, empática. Pero si se lo preguntan nunca me atrajo, obviamente. Siempre fue Naruto, hasta el final de los tiempos al parecer.

–¿Sabes? Probablemente haga una fiesta en mi departamento  –comenta de repente. Pero cuando me volteo a mirarla pareciera que se lo dijo más a si misma que para él, por la mano puesta en su barbilla fijando su vista hacia la nada.

Me quería limitar en contestar a eso, pero de igual forma lo hago  –Hn  – aunque no es mucho, pero es mi mayor esfuerzo.

–Lo eh estado pensando, porque es desagradable tener que limpiar todo el desastre. Pero… sería bueno relajarnos ¿no crees?

Solo me encojo de hombros, porque estoy seguro que de todas formas no iré.

–Oh vamos ¡Tienes que ir! Aparte que viene unos muy buenos amigos de otra ciudad que tal vez te agrade.

Vaya, esta chica sí que me conoce. Ya no me volteo a mirarla, sé lo insistente que se pondrá y a veces accedo pero gracias a que tenía a su novio a lado, lo cual este no es el caso.

–No.

Gime antes de apoyar sus manos en el banco, haciendo un ligero puchero  –Deja de ser tan frio Sasuke–Ahora toma de mi brazo con tal confianza que me hace fruncir el ceño con desagrado.

–No insistas, sin siquiera saber si se realizará.

–La haré, la verdad es que me motivaste lo suficiente.

Arqueó una ceja ante eso –¿Por qué no iré?

De pronto suelta una suave risita, que estoy seguro que a cualquiera se habría derretido por su dulzura, pero no en mi caso, de hecho me fastidia.

–Lo hiciste por qué sé que podré convencerte de ir. Ya lo verás  – dice por último, pero antes de que pueda decir otra palabra más, me levanto tomando mis cosas, listo para huir de ahí. Puedo decir que esa frase sonó como Naruto, asqueándome porque sé que esto sucede cuando dos parejas están tan unidas. Solo espero que no utilice el ‘De veras’. Si fuera así probablemente me aventaría sobre aquella ventana del aula.

De pronto escucho unos fuertes pasos detrás de mí, de alguien corriendo, observo como Sakura va hacia la salida del aula para encontrarse con Naruto que la espera en cada clase. Y lo peor es que se entusiasman tanto como si no se vieran en cada maldita hora.

Es frustrante que la carrera de Naruto estuviera a lado de la nuestra, aunque eso hubiera sido a propósito al principio, habría preferido encontrar una más alejada si supiera que esto iba a suceder.

Detengo mis pensamientos, cuestionándome si realmente quiero esto, alejarme.

Sin darme cuenta volví mis pasos lentos sin querer aproximarse hacia ellos, por lo que no escuche mi nombre pronunciarse hasta la tercera vez que llamaron.

–Sasuke.

Me vuelvo hacía la voz, inconscientemente sostengo con más fuerza  el mango de mi mochila.

Notando los ojos lastimeros de Kakashi ante presenciar la escena. Frunzo el ceño por qué sé lo que está pensando.

–Sasuke, ya sé que te lo eh dicho un millón de veces, pero… enserio, no deberías seguir haciéndote esto.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, es más doloroso escucharlo que pensarlo, obviamente es de las pocas personas que saben mis sentimientos hacia Naruto, eso porque Kakashi es un viejo amigo de Itachi, y el estúpido de mi hermano le pidió cuidarme.

–No te metas Kakashi.

Sin más camino rápidamente hacia la salida, no queriendo escucharlo más, temiendo lo que pueda decir. ¡Es claro que ya lo sé!¡Que solo me estoy lastimando!¡No necesito que otras personas me lo recuerden algo que ya sé!

Siento unas nauseas, de nuevo, esta dificultad para respirar mientras que comienzo a sentirme sofocado, sin poder tomar oxígeno.

–¿Sasuke?

Volteo bruscamente hacia la voz. Notando la cara de preocupación sincera de Naruto junto con la de Sakura que alejo sus brazos del cuello de Naruto para también prestarme atención.

Son tan buenas personas, no los merezco.

–¿Estas bien? –Ahora fue el turno de la chica para preguntarme.

Apenas me doy cuenta que sostengo mi camisa con fuerza antes de relajarlo para volverme con ellos forzándome en tranquilizarme, y tomar aire –Estoy bien… Solo, sentí una fuerte jaqueca.

–Deberíamos ir a la enfermería – dice Naruto apresurado.

–No, estoy bien, ya se me paso  –Al notar sus rostros de no creerme en absoluto, agregué  –Iré a descansar, solo es que eh estado estresado. Mejor me adelanto.

–Vamos todos.

–¡No! –Oh dios, levanté la voz. Temiendo ver sus rostros en confusión decidí no mirarlos  –Quiero irme solo, los veo mañana chicos.

Sin más me alejó a la dirección opuesta a la de ellos, gracias a dios que hay dos salidas en esta escuela, sino me habría visto como un completo idiota.

Pero claro no es mi día de suerte, escucho pasos apresurados detrás de mí haciéndome detener, antes de voltearme hacia mi amigo, suspiro fuertemente pero lo más silencioso que pude. Mientras hago mi cara inexpresiva habitual.

Me vuelvo hacia Naruto.

–Sasuke, solo déjame acompañar a Sakura a nuestro departamento y luego nos vamos juntos al tuyo.

Frunzo el ceño, queriendo verme ofendido –Deja de ser tan exagerado Naruto, lo único que necesito es tomar unas píldoras y dormir – digo mientras masajeo mi sien de la cabeza, no era una completa mentira a decir verdad.

– ¡Oye gilipollas, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo anda mal contigo!

Si tan solo supieras.

Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos, siempre es divertido ver a un imbécil exaltado mientras te señala.

Miro al suelo unos segundos, para después alzarla hacia mi amigo con su cara toda arrugada por la preocupación. Es un idiota.

Un idiota que tanto amo.

–Naruto, estoy bien, más tarde hablamos, regresa que te están esperando – fijó la mirada hacia la chica que está a sus espaldas.

Él voltea a mirarla, por lo que aprovecho para irme.

Doy gracias que no me sigue. Por lo menos Sakura sirve de algo. De hecho si puedo decir que ella lo ha mejorado mucho, ¿y yo? Naruto solo se encargaba de mejorarme a mí.

Él iluminaba mis días o mi vida, pero yo solo oscurecía la de Naruto. Solo llenándolo de mis problemas familiares y siendo tan bueno Naruto terminaba queriendo animarme en cada momento. Debe ser tan malditamente agotador.

Probablemente deba alejarme por su bien y no tanto por la mía.

Que egoísta.

…

Llego a mi departamento esperanzado que mi compañero de cuarto no estuviera.

Pero como dije, hoy no es mi día.

Mi estúpido compañero se encuentra en la sala de estar jugando videojuegos con la televisión que acabo de comprar hace poco.

Me detengo en la entrada para quitarme los zapatos antes de entrar por completo.

–Entonces Sasuke ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunta Suigetsu, pero como de costumbre lo ignoro.

Me dirijo a la cocina en busca de mis pastillas diarias y una botella de agua. Frunzo el ceño al notar varias latas de cervezas regadas por la barra de la cocina. –¡Suigetsu!

Suigetsu dejó la escuela hace tiempo, recién había ingresado a la Universidad y no logró mantenerse, por lo que se conformó trabajando en un bar de mesero. Siempre le aconsejo que continúe la escuela, pero es como decirle a un niño pequeño que tiene que ir al doctor.

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Maldición.

Inmediatamente toma una bolsa de basura para recogerlos, pero como siempre quejándose en el proceso.

–¿Realmente tengo que repetirlo todos los días? –cuestiono tomando mis milagrosas pastillas para dolor de cabeza.

–Ya lo estoy haciendo Sasuke, eres peor que mi madre ¡por dios!

–Deberías considerar regresar con ella en todo caso.

Con eso se detiene antes de mirarme con una expresión horrorizada –No exageres, no eres tan malo.

Me cruzo de brazos –Bueno, no me hagas correrte y buscar un nuevo compañero.

Suelta una carcajada, regresando a su limpieza –Por algún motivo el último se fue por su cuenta. Pero no te preocupes, no me has exasperado lo suficiente.

Dice sin ánimo de ofender, ni herir. Pero lo hace. Miro hacia la nada, vagamente recordando cosas que no quiero.

De hecho Naruto fue quien se había ido.

Para irse a vivir con su novia, pero no antes sin conseguirme un nuevo compañero de cuarto seguro. Siendo Suigetsu. No fueron muy amigos pero si compañeros a lo que supe.

Solo me había encogido de hombros cuando el rubio me preguntó, insistiéndole que no había problema.

Claramente lo hubo.

Lo que puedo decir, es que Suigetsu en ocasiones me recuerda a Naruto, no demasiado pero al menos rellena esa parte de haberme acostumbrado a vivir con él.

Había sido bastante agradable estar con el idiota rubio, que siento que duró muy poco el gusto.

Principalmente ante la decisión de mudarme me había dejado un sentimiento vacío, pero al saber que Naruto se uniría. La cosa había cambiado totalmente.

Pero apareció Sakura, vaya suerte.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Miró hacia la cocina para asegurarme que haya quedado limpio –No quiero repetirlo la próxima –con eso me fui a mi habitación.

Solo escuchando un ‘si jefe’ a lo lejos, hasta que finalmente me encuentro en mi habitación. Me tiro a la cama como si no me hubiera acostado en ella por días.

Escucho un zumbido, viniendo de mi celular.

Frunzo el ceño cuando me doy cuenta que es un mensaje de Sakura, y no de Naruto.

_¿Llegaste a casa bien? Soy Naruto._

Lo que me faltaba, ¿ahora voy a tener que cambiar el nombre por qué se prestan celulares?

Tengo que responder por qué son demasiado molestos.

_Sí, iré a dormir._

Cierro mis ojos esperando a que la pastilla haga su magia, pero como estoy tan ansioso mi tiempo se pasa demasiado lento, lo que eso significa pensar.

No me gusta hacerlo, reflexionar, es más cansado de lo que creen, aunque uno se recueste y lo hace inevitablemente.

Me hace volver a los días pasados, mientras intento buscar señales que Naruto y yo somos el uno para el otro. Es tan injusto estar tan enamorado de alguien tantos años, cualquiera sentiría la esperanza de que estén hechos para quedarse juntos.

Luego llega esta chica, linda, amable ¡Y lo arruina todo!

Odio todo lo relacionado con cliché, de hecho odio los romances, odio como una persona se conoce de la nada y saben que deben quedarse juntos. Odio el quien dice ser el destino.

Realmente me considero una persona muy inteligente, uno sabe que no existe tal cosa como el destino o el invisible listón rojo de la vida.

Pero ahora estoy en duda de eso. Tal vez si exista.

Ellos se conocieron sí. Así como todo, estoy consciente que a Naruto le han gustado bastantes chicas y ha salido con cada una de ellas. Recuerdo vagamente que de una otra forma terminaba mal o no era lo que esperaba, también las chicas lo trataban jodidamente mal.

Esta vez, con Sakura, desde el inicio hubo algo, hasta yo lo sentí especial. Como si hubiera presenciado el inicio de algo mágico. No estoy exagerando,  mi corazón ya se había quebrado sin saber bien a que se debía.

Naruto la miro en el día de la biblioteca, y se detuvo por un buen rato en mirarla hasta casi caer en su silla por estar tan hipnotizado en la chica. Sakura también se había quedado igual.

Y si fuera poco, después de eso, pareciese que siempre coincidíamos con ella.

Buscaba la forma de no topármela, por más extraño que suene, me aprendí las clases que teníamos juntos, para evitar que viera a Naruto en esos días.

Suena tan jodido. No obstante, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero la verdad fue mucho peor de lo que imaginé, por más intentos que no se vieran, era como… Fuimos a la cafetería y ahí estaba ella. Nos juntábamos en nuestro parque como de costumbre y estaba ella.

Naruto se tropezó en los pasillos y justamente… era con ella, de hecho ni yo la vi venir. Solo notaba a ambos sonrojarse de una manera ridícula.

Entre otros días más que ya no quiero recordar, parecía que me había atascado en una película mal hecha.

¡Por favor que alguien me diga dónde están las cámaras, que me está matando!

Hasta después de unas semanas, Naruto dijo – _¿No crees que esto es tan extraño?_ – Hizo una señal con las manos que no entendí, pero no perdí por nada del mundo ese brillo en los ojos _–¡Es como el destino, siempre nos topamos de alguna manera!_

– _No existe el destino, dobe. Eso lo formamos nosotros_ – solté queriendo ser lógico.

Pero de pronto se aparece frente a mí, con esa estúpida determinación con los puños cerrados de la emoción – _¡Entonces dime que es!_ – exclamó. Antes de que abriera la boca, continuo – _Y no me digas que es coincidencia, por qué eso es completamente jodido, es demasiado. La vida me está queriendo decir que ella es la indicada._

Quería protestar ante esto, pero su mirada esperanzada no me dejo hacerlo. Aunque si puedo decir que yo tampoco sabía a qué se debía tanto esto.

Me habría gustado gritarle ‘¡Tu destino como lo dices, es conmigo maldita sea!’

Pero, creo que tiene razón, su destino es con ella. Son tan lindos, románticos, que me asquea.

Vuelvo afrontar la realidad, intentando moverme entra las colchas de repente, para luego darme cuenta que aún me seguía doliendo la cabeza. Siseé mientras me sentaba en la cama, mirando entre la oscuridad el reloj.

Las 9 de la noche, creo que fue suficiente de pensar.

En conclusión, existe el destino. Y ahora creo que es momento de buscar la mía.

Me levanto con un raro sentimiento de determinación combinado con enojo. Voy y me miró mi reflejo, evaluando mi aspecto. Solo me arremangue las mangas de mi camisa, donde también desabroché algunos botones principales. Hasta que finalmente tome mi perfume y logro ponerme una cantidad aceptable.

Despeino un poco mi cabello, me siento tan rígido siempre que me hace sentir más alivianado hacer este gesto.

Con eso tomo mi billetera y salgo de mi habitación.

…

Bueno, tal vez considere que si quiero encontrar a mi ‘alma gemela’ dudo mucho encontrarlo en un bar.

Pero pensé, si Naruto encontró al amor de su vida en un lugar que realmente odia, que viene siendo en una biblioteca, tal vez también pasé en mi caso. Odio los bares y el ruido que hace, pero en parte necesitaba una maldita bebida.

Ya había llamado al mesero varias veces para que cambié mi bebida por otra, solo espero no sentirme tan deprimido para no poder controlarme.

Por el momento no me siento tan mal.

–Eres el más atractivo de todo el lugar pero también que se ve tan jodido.

Ni si quiera voltee a mirar a la persona que tenía frente a mí, de hecho ya se habían tardado en molestarme. Lo curioso es que esa voz es grave en lugar de aguda.

–Para tu información estos pantalones es marca Armani –respondo.

Escucho una suave pero ronca risa de su parte, despertando mi curiosidad para alzar la mirada.

De acuerdo, este hombre es muy atractivo. Es como de mi estatura, cabello oscuro largo con coleta, ojos perlados lo cual es tan extraño pero le agrega encanto. Es enfermo pero le da un aire a mi hermano. No demasiado.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso, te ves miserable, con esa aura depresiva.

–¿Y ahora me dices que eres psicólogo o algo así? – Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué le respondo. Creo que si me eh pasado de bebida.

–No necesito ser uno para notarlo. Dime chico con cara bonita ¿Qué te trae de esa forma?

–Eso es algo que no te interesa, será mejor que busques en otro lugar lo que deseas.

Este idiota se aproxima, espero no tener que golpearlo que no estoy de ánimos –¿Sabes por lo menos que estoy buscando?

–Lo que cualquier otra persona busca en un bar.

–Entonces admites que buscas lo mismo por estar en un bar solo.

Solo lo miro con mi habitual cara de advertencia, que me ha funcionado muy bien durante los años –Solo aléjate.

–Este lugar es libre. Pero tranquilo, ya entiendo que no buscas algo de una noche. Lo cual es una pena.

Me rio un poco mentalmente ante el pensamiento que se me cruzó ‘De hecho vine a buscar a mi persona destinada en un bar’ sonaría tan estúpido si dijera aquello.

–Oh, ahora sonríes.

Inmediatamente frunzo los labios, volteo a mirar al chico para darme cuenta que ya está pidiendo un trago. Suspiro mientras me acomodo en mi asiento. Este idiota ya se acomodó en mi mesa. –¿Crees en el destino? –pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo, pero ahora está bien, ya no quiero pensar.

Quiero reírme por la expresión horrorizada que me lanzó –¿Me veo con cara que creo el destino?

–Imbécil, que respuesta tan más estúpida.

–Bueno, si querías una respuesta más directa. Es un no.

Siento que estaba a punto de hacer un puchero, pero me abstuve inmediatamente. Suena extraño pero esperaba un ‘sí’, para que pudiera darme sus razones y poder hacer más conclusiones sobre esta mierda.

–Entonces te encuentras aquí para soltar tus lamentos embriagándote sólo en un bar por ser rechazado. Eres tan clásico– dice mientras toma de su bebida que recién acaban de traer.

–Suenas más estúpido tú queriendo suponer cosas y jugar ser un psicólogo… Solo… estoy escribiendo un libro sobre ese tema –dije. No tengo una idea por qué dije eso último, probablemente me avergonzaría más la suposición de su parte la cual es cierta.

Se vuelve a reír pero no se escucha burlona, solo una risa –No me parece que seas del tipo que escriben o algo así, de hecho tienes perfil de empresario o algo similar.

–Hm. Aun no termino mi carrera, estudio leyes.

Me lanza una mirada sorprendida ¿ahora me dirá que también eso es mentira? –Bueno, en este caso – dice mientras pone su bebida sobre la mesa para luego fijarse en mí –tenemos algo en común.

Sonríe de lado, pareciendo tan sexy. Tal vez debería considerar llevármelo algún lugar cercano que tenga que ver con una cama.

–Ya veo, eres abogado.

–No exactamente, también continúo estudiando leyes. No la eh terminado.

Frunzo el ceño confundido, no me digas que… –¿En qué universidad estudias? – su rostro no me es familiar.

–No es de este país, si es que lo estás pensando. Estudio en Estados Unidos, pero me tomé un descanso. Mi prima en cambio sí lo hace aquí. La cual vine a visitarla.

Eso lo explica todo.

No tenía sentido todo esto, por lo que continuamos charlando como si no me hubiera querido coquetear momentos antes. Me agrado el tipo pero no lo suficiente como para volverlo a ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Aun no me decido cuantos capítulos tendrá este Fic, probablemente solo sean de 4 o menos, pese a que tenia la idea de hacerla One- Shot, sí, eso no pasó. Si les agradó la historia, me gustaría un comentario, siempre me alientan a continuarlas.


End file.
